Aporia, o desepero
by Antinom
Summary: O relato do desepero de Aporia nas suas diferentes fase da vida.


Ok, desta vez decidi escrever um bocado sobre o Aporia, e sobre as suas fases da vida que foram um desepero. Não está tudo igual à história que eles contaram no anime, a única diferença é a da "Ener-D", o resto é o desenvolvimento trágico da sua vida.

Espero que gostem.

Aviso: Eu não possuo Yugioh 5D ou quaisquer outros aspectos da franquia Yugioh. Todos os direitos pertencem a Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Aporia, o ser do despero

O caos imperava nesta cidade… o fumo que emanava do chão era negro como a noite, as ruas não eram nada mais do que fissuras e rochas (rochedos) amontoadas. Dir-se-ia que esta cidade tinha perdido o brilho. Algo pairava no ar: era o silêncio, mas não era um silêncio qualquer era um silêncio mortificativo.

No entanto algo rompeu este silêncio… era um grito, um grito de desespero… Era Aporia, a sua longevidade em termos da idade era um fardo difícil de carregar, especialmente, devido às travessias que teve de efectuar.

-"Está aí alguém" – Disse Aporia, já a chorar.

Como sempre a sua questão ecoava pela cidade, percorrendo aquelas ruas e ruelas, outrora cheias de vida que agora eram apenas vestígios da humanidade. Aporia ajoelhou-se e começou a chorar freneticamente questionando-se sobre o porquê da sua sobrevivência. Tinha percorrido o mundo nos últimos (imensos) anos, não era muito difícil, visto que o mundo estava agora reduzido a um deserto interminável. Aporia mal sabia em que ano se encontrava, talvez 4000, mas a sua velhice impossibilitava-o de se lembrar destes "pequenos pormenores".

Ano 3937, a humanidade tinha sido corrompida pela ganância, pela inveja, pela maldade… Uma disputa pela tão aclamada matéria D (barata e capaz de fazer milagres) que era armazenada num reator gigantesco, colossal! Esta matéria D era gerada a partir da destruição de outros planetas no espaço (convém salientar : ano 3937), no entanto durante este ano a ganância tinha levado o Homem a destruir mais pedaços cósmicos que o habitual… o inevitável acontece…esse gerador explode! Causando uma destruição maciça, uma hecatombe assombrosa.. O Planeta Terra chorava…

Aporia tinha 14 anos e nesse mesmo tinha ido pescar com o pai, depois de ter ajudado a sua mãe a fazer um bolo… Durante a tarde desse dia, Aporia tinha ido passear o seu cão (o Snoopy), de repente sente um impulso que o empurrou cerca de 20 metros, o que o fez bater contra uma árvore deixando-o inconsciente. Quando acordou procurou o seu cão… mas preferia não o ter feito, pois o cão tinha sido esmagado por uma árvore, apenas se via o seu focinho vermelho mergulhado numa poça de sangue… Voltou para casa a correr enquanto chorava. Quando chegou a casa parou. Ficou alguns segundos a fitar a sua casa, depois sentiu uma dor forte e desmaiou!

-"Pai, Mãe!" – Gritou Aporia desesperado.

-"Finalmente acordaste!"- Aporia sorriu, mas …quem era esta pessoa?

Era Holu. Imediatamente veio uma lagrima ao olho de Aporia e esta escorreu-lhe pela cara como um incêndio a alastrar-se numa floresta. Aporia lembrara-se do que tinha visto, da casa dele destruída, em ruínas…"foi apenas um passeio com o cão", murmurava ele, "e depois, e depois todo o mundo desabou sobre mim!". Holu ao ouvir estas palavras chorou e abraçou carinhosamente Aporia, enquanto o confortava. Tinham passado 3 anos desde o dia em que Aporia tinha desmaiado, tal tinha sido o choque.

Desde que ele acordou, Holu e ele tinham desenvolvido uma relação especial, talvez uma relação amorosa. Com o resto de vida que sobrava ao planeta, Aporia, Holu e mais uma mão cheia de sobreviventes iam… sobrevivendo! Havia dias em que Aporia, com muita sorte, avistava uma flor. Um enorme sorriso esboçava-se imediatamente na face de Aporia e ele ia a correr velozmente para colher flor e oferecia-a a Holu. Simultaneamente coravam ambos e existia ali uma mistura de olhares ternurentos. Uma vez Aporia encontrou tantas flores que foi capaz de elaborar uma colar de flores… quando o terminou soltou uma lágrima de alegria e foi imediatamente oferecê-lo a Holu. Ela, quando se deparou com um colar de tamanha beleza, simplesmente chorou. E assim se amavam estes jovens… isolando-se do inferno que os rodeava, tornando as suas vidas mais alegres.

Um dia, estranhamente, a natureza perdeu todo o seu esplendor, toda a sua beleza, toda a sua naturalidade! Os céus escureceram, o Sol deixou de iluminar a Terra… mas porquê? Era uma invasão de robôs! Estes robôs tinham aguardado bastante tempo para a sua vingança, desde que os humanos começaram a destruir o seu lar, estes robôs planearam em segredo a destruição da Humanidade… A esperança estava perdida… Aporia, Holu e os outros reuniram todas as suas armas e preparam-se para a guerra. No entanto permaneceram escondidos nos primeiros tempos, a reunir pessoas para conseguirem aguentar-se na guerra contra aquelas máquinas talhadas para a guerra. Seguiram-se dois anos de desespero, de pânico… mas Aporia e Holu, conseguiram permanecer vivos. O seu grupo era agora um conjunto de quatro pessoas Aporia, Holu e, aparentemente, dois desconhecidos que se tinham "voluntariado" para esta guerra.

Um dia, enquanto Aporia e Holu, escondidos, disparavam sobre as temíveis máquinas destruidoras, uma delas apercebeu-se do esconderijo onde eles se encontravam… era uma espécie de prédio em construção, a máquina destruiu imediatamente as paredes desse edifício e conseguiu localizá-los, avistou Holu e apontando-lhe o canhão à bonita cara de Holu… disparou, aniquilando ali a alma gémea de Aporia. Aporia desmaiou…

Acordou mais tarde num mundo deserto sem ninguém… chorou, chorou eternamente devido ao desespero de se encontrar, talvez, sozinho no mundo… Queria morrer! Mas o desejo de encontrar alguém, de encontrar uma alma viva era mais forte… Então passou os anos seguintes à procura de sobreviventes da Guerra Final (assim a apelidara ele). Por vezes tinha de se esconder dos robôs que ainda patrulhavam a terra depois da guerra e pensava se não seria melhor entregar-se à ira daquelas máquinas.

Aporia tinha passado estes anos todos à procura de vida, de amor, de conforto, à procura de companhia e, ultimamente, à procura de sanidade. Tirou da sua mochila um mapa enorme e incrivelmente detalhado que representava o mundo (o mundo antigo, antes da Guerra) e assinalou o local onde se encontrava a vermelho, como era habitual.

Chorou, incrédulo e deu um último suspiro de desespero, jurando que nunca se ia esquecer de Holu e dos seus pais… o mapa era agora, todo ele, uma mancha vermelha.

* * *

Se gostaram da história comentem, ou então contactem através do e-mail : burningsoul2012(arroba)h-o-t-m-a-i-l-.-c-o-m (removam os hífens e substituam o arroba, pelo arroba! :D )


End file.
